When You Need Me
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Two shot: Arthur tries to do something for Gwen...
1. Winter Birthday

In the midst of winter, as snow was falling over the city blanketing it in white, the servants of Camelot castle prepared the halls for the holiday celebrations. They hung holly and mistletoe in wreaths about doors and windows. They were all in good spirits; none minding the extra work in their good cheer. They crossed the courtyard in pairs, not wanting to slip on the snow-covered ground.

Two hooded figures slowly made their way under the stone archway that led into the courtyard of the castle, both careful not to slip on the ice. The shorter of the two, a woman, slipped, losing her balance. The male, her brother, caught her arm, stopping her from falling to the ground.

"Careful there Gwen," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He made sure she was righted on her feet before he started to walk again. He slipped her hand around his elbow and guided her to the cloisters corridor.

"Thank you, Elyan," she replied letting out a shaky laugh.

"Merlin said he'd bring you back tonight. I've got to work late in the forge," he spoke softly. He had his sleeves pulled down over his hands, protecting them from the cold.

"I don't need a babysitter, Elyan."

"No, but you did need a crutch," he poked fun, all in good spirits Gwen knew. She loved her brother; she'd do anything for him as he would for her. Sitting her down to warn her about the way men's minds worked had been the last straw before she'd draw the line at where his brotherly duties lied.

Gwen laughed, "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Gwen. Don't work to hard."

"I won't."

"And happy birthday," he gave her a quick hug and departed, careful of where he put his feet.

"You never told me it was your birthday," Gwen turned, careful not to slip on stone. Merlin stood in the doorway behind her with a smile on his face.

"It's not a big deal. Elyan just like to celebrate."

"You're only twenty-four once."

"Is this so I'll make a big deal about your birthday?"

"Not at all. I just think the Future Queen-"

"Merlin-"

"-deserves to celebrate her birthday."

"I have work to do. If you like, you can stay for dinner tonight after you've acted as my escort home."

"I think I can accept that."

"I shall meet you later, Merlin."

"Have a good day."

"You too."

Luckily for Merlin in the current climate Arthur had taken a more lax approach to giving his orders. Training went ahead as usual and his armour still had to be spotless but he wouldn't list quite so many chores at one time. It gave Merlin more time to help Gaius. The lad hated the thought of his guardian slipping on the ice on his rounds so he'd offered to deliver to the further distanced patients. Arthur gave him time to do it. He knew what the old man meant to his servant and he couldn't be having their physician injured on the job when he could prevent it.

When Merlin opened the Prince's door unannounced he was surprised to find the Prince up and already dressed, standing in his window looking out over the snow-covered courtyard; "How is she?" he asked after briefly looking over his shoulder making sure it was actually his bumbling manservant.

"She's very well," he replied with a knowing smile, "It's her birthday."

"Really? She never said."

"She never told me either," Merlin said with a shrug as he started to straighten the bedclothes.

Arthur looked back out of the window. He often wished that he had the view of the towns that Merlin got from his window, it seemed more appropriate for him to be able to watch over his people; but there were no bedchambers his father deemed appropriate for a future King. At least this way he could see over who was in and out of the castle, "We should do something."

"Do you think that's wise?" Merlin asked as he threw down a pillow and adjusted it, "What if you get seen?"

"Obviously I won't."

"But you might. I'm not risking Gwen's-"

"Merlin; I'll be careful."

"Snow leaves footprints; Arthur."

"Then you'd best be prepared to do a lot of walking today."

X

One day, Merlin thought to himself, I'll learn to keep my mouth shut.

He trudged through the snow, past the tavern and into Gwen's house for the third time that day wearing Arthur's frankly over-sized blue cloak. This was a terrible plan.

A truly terrible plan.

A truly terrible plan made worse when Elyan was stood in the doorway of his sister's house when Merlin turned to leave for the fourth time.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" he asked with his arms crossed across his chest and a defensive stance, the snow attached to his clothes taken away from the threat a little. He'd watched his sister's friend go past his forge five times in the last hour. He didn't think anything of it until he watched out of the window to see where he was going. He'd thrown down his cloth, leaving his current project on the side and left to find out what was going on.

"Ah, well, you see-"

"She hates surprises, you know that, right?"

"Try telling Arthur that," Merlin said without thinking.

"Arthur?"

Merlin winced, closing his eyes, it hadn't occurred to him that Elyan might still believe that his sister and the Prince were actually under a spell, "Yeah-"

"It's okay, she's a terrible liar," Merlin visibly relaxed. Gwen never had been great at lying. She'd tried lying to Merlin once and it hadn't gone well. She was a more 'tell them as it is' individual who would tell anybody the truth, "Is it really a good idea?" He asked. He didn't want his sister being banished or imprisoned or near killed again.

"That's why I've been trudging up and down all day. Bringing the things he wants me to, in his cloak so when he comes by later it won't look completely wrong. Then I'll bring Gwen back and 'surprise!'"

"What is he doing exactly?"

"Attempting to cook."

"Is_ that_ a good idea?"

"No, but he's adamant. Who am I to stop him?"

"Sane?" they both laughed.

"Trust me, I tried. He was having none of it."

"I can keep an eye on him if you want?"

"I thought you had work to do?"

"I'm only working on something for Gwen. I'm nearly done with it."

"If you're sure?" Merlin didn't know how kindly Arthur would take it if he knew that Elyan was watching him, but he would feel safer knowing that he was. Arthur didn't have to find out.

"I'd appreciate my sister making it through her birthday without being poisoned by the Crowned Prince of Camelot."

X

"Try not to burn her house down," Merlin said as Arthur pulled the hood over his head and left Gaius' quarters. The whole plan was working out. So far so good.

The snow had started to fall more heavily as the afternoon had worn on. Merlin's footsteps had been covered with a fresh bout of snow but still semi-visible beneath the new layer. Arthur was careful to keep his hood lower over his face. Giving himself away was not a good idea.

He slipped into Gwen's house. Merlin had lain out what he had sent him down with throughout the day. He had gone over this a hundred times with Merlin. He knew what he was doing. He was certain of it.

X

When Elyan saw the flash of blue go past his window again he knew this time it wasn't Merlin. The walk was all wrong, his shoulders too broad. He approached the window and looked out, watching the blue cloak disappear into his sister's house. He shouldn't have felt as threatened as he did. This was the Prince of Camelot moving on his protective territory. He may not have always been there for Gwen, but now he was back he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Or her home…

He kept a close eye on the place. Every now and again sticking close to the window to check he wasn't giving himself away or getting Gwen in trouble.

He hadn't expected, an hour later, for there to be black smoke coming out of the window.

Elyan scowled, "What the?"

The young blacksmith yanked open the forge door and ran across to his sister's home. He burst in; his eyes starting to sting with the smoke that was gathering both inside and leaking out of her home; "What did you do?"

Arthur snapped around, he was trying to stop the smoke; "Elyan! Something's caught-"

The commoner grabbed the bucket from beside the door and ran out of his sister's house towards the well. He pumped the water quickly filling the bucket and sprinted back to the smoking house.

X

The young warlock looked up from his books as a soft knock sounded on the wood of Gaius' chamber door. He quickly snapped it shut when he saw Gwen standing with her purple cloak in her hands looking at him expectantly; "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No, not at all. I was just reading up on something. Are you ready to go home?" she nodded with a wide smile on her face. It was already dark on the fine winter evening. Merlin pulled down his sleeves and readied himself for his excursion.

"Do you not have a winter cloak, Merlin?"

"I'll be fine, I don't feel the cold," he said swiftly. In truth, he had rarely found himself outside in the snow. He wrapped himself up warmer and wore an extra shirt beneath his day shirt should he need it but he never usually wore anything bigger.

"If you're sure," she said as she pulled her cloak on around her shoulders and tied it securely.

"Here," Merlin handed her a small package wrapped in a piece of red cloth, "It's nothing much but I thought it was pretty. Happy birthday."

"You didn't have to," she said taking the small parcel from him.

"No, but I wanted to."

"Thank you," she opened the wrappings, revealing a small metal flower that had been made out metal wiring, "This is beautiful, thank you!"

"I thought you could wear it in your hair or something. I saw it when I was in the market earlier. You don't have to wear it. Just a thought."

"I shall treasure it," she said holding it to her chest, "Thank you."

"We should get going," Merlin smiled and offered her his arm. She chuckled and looped her hand around his elbow, "Have you seen Arthur today?"

"I haven't no. As far as I know he was in council meetings with his father all afternoon."

"Well, I'm sure he'll send his regards."

"Merlin," she chastised tapping him on the arm, "We were enchanted, remember," she said with an amused smile on her face.

"Of course you were," they both laughed and started to carefully make their way across the courtyard and towards the castle exit.

As they made their way through to the lower town the undeniable scent of burnt embers filled their senses, "Somebody is warm, somewhere," Gwen commented stepping slowly through the snow.

"I wish I was with them."

"I said you should have worn a cloak."

"Yes, _Mum_!"

"Is that… Elyan?" Gwen asked squinting as a man in his usual attire, "What is he doing? I thought he was working?" They both watched as he hefted a bucket from the well to her house and quickly emptied it. Then a familiar blue cloak flashed past doing the same thing, "That's my house."

"Gwen?" Merlin watched on wide-eyed, "What did he do?"

"He?"

"Arthur."

"Arthur?" she exclaimed and tugged away from Merlin and ran towards her house.

"What's going on? What happened?" she looked at her home, the outside walls blackened with smoke the inside uninhabitable, "What did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Arthur help up his hands defensively as Elyan leant against his own knees behind him, "We've put it out. It's not so bad."

Gwen moved to go inside but found herself being held back by two pairs of strong arms, "Not a good idea, Gwen," she heard her brother's soft tones in her ear, "It might not be safe."

"This is my house!"

"I'm sorry," in all the commotion Arthur's hood had fallen and he had made no attempt to pull it back up. People were looking out of their windows now they all saw him. Gwen pulled harshly away from him.

"This is why I didn't mention it."

"So I wouldn't burn your house down?"

"So you wouldn't do something to give yourself away," she said bluntly. She turned back to look at her house, some of the wood still smoking.

"Come on, Gwen. There's nothing more we can do tonight, we should get inside," Elyan said placing a gentle hand on her exposed wrist, "You can stay with me tonight."


	2. When You Need Me

With Arthur's help, In the back of the forge Elyan had set himself up in the back of the forge, with Arthur's help, with a small bed and cupboard. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him. He spent most of his time in the forge anyway. He had a constant supply of work, which was good. He liked to keep busy.

"Here," he gave his sister his spare blanket, taking his used sheets from his bed and creating a small spot for himself on the floor.

"Thank you," she said quietly gathering the sheet in her lap, "Thank you for putting the fire out."

"That's okay," he placed a reassuring hand on her knee, "I'll have it fixed up in no time," he said, "You can stay here until then."

"Thank you," she looked around. The whole place was too small for both of them. She knew it. He knew it. But the sentiment was still there. She'd have to sort it out herself because there was no way she was letting him sleep on the floor for the next month through the winter and over the Christmas season.

X

Gwen headed to work the next morning having slipped away from the forge without her brother's company. The snow had carried on falling over night and it showed no signs of stopping any time in the near future. She was careful in her footfalls, not rushing her movements as she made to the kitchens.

"Morning," she was greeted by Merlin who still looked guilty still, despite the previous day's events not being his fault, "How is staying with Elyan?"

"Terrible. He's sleeping on the floor in the corner. He looked so uncomfortable," not to mention so was the bed. Hers wasn't much better but it was a damn sight better than his.

"You could stay with me and Gaius if you like. I'm used to sleeping on the make-shift spare bunk. I did when Gwaine was here and Lance-" he faltered for a second, "lot."

"Thank you, Merlin, but I wouldn't want to put you out of your bed."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I feel like it's my fault that you're in this mess."

"Arthur's the one that burnt my house down," she said with disdain in her voice. She tried her hardest not to look put out or annoyed but her eyes flashed in anger before she could stop herself; "It's not your fault."

"I should have stopped him."

"We both know nobody stops Arthur once he has an idea in his head."

"This is true, but before now it hasn't resulted in you losing your house."

"Just nearly my life in Camelot and my life in general," she said. She had meant it to be a flippant comment but her voice cracked at the fear of it happening again. Arthur had hardly been discreet as he helped Elyan extinguish the fire.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about-"

"It's fine," she cut him off. As much as she loved him and his prattling ways she didn't need reminding about how she'd nearly lost her life because of who loved her, "I'm fine. I may have to take you up on that offer."

X

"Guine_vere_ is staying with _you_?"

"She can't stay at the forge, ; there isn't enough room, and she's got nowhere else to go."

"So you offered her your bed?"

"Yes," Arthur raised his eyebrow at him, "Oh, what, you can't be serious?" Merlin scoffed. That boat had long since sailed, if it was ever going to set out from the habour at all. Gwen had never been Merlin's. Not really. If she had been it hadn't been for a good two years now, "Gwaine's slept in my bed, doesn't mean I fancy him."

"I should hope not."

"Besides, it's not like you can be seen to help her, is it?"

Merlin had a point and Arthur knew it. Should his father suspect anything he would never see her again. Oh how he wished that his father would learn to accept that for once he wasn't lying, that he really did love her. It was no enchantment. Apart from the magic of love. Though Arthur would never say that, not to anyone, ; especially his father, because he would certainly think him under a spell. "I suppose not. I should do something to apologise."

"Perhaps, or maybe you should leave it."

"I could help sort it out."

"And be seen there again? It's not a good idea."

He hated to admit that Merlin was right. Doing so would only cause him to speak out against him more. No, it was best to over-look when Merlin's words rang true. "Then I can give Elyan the money."

"I doubt they'd accept it."

"They don't need to. They're having it."

X

It was an odd experience sleeping in Merlin's bed. Not only because it was _Merlin's_ bed but because he was camped out on the floor next to her. She hadn't noticed before how much he liked to talk. It was endearing but it was late and she was tired but she didn't have the heart to tell him to be quiet.

"I told him it was a bad idea but did he listen? Did he hell. He never listens to me. Says what I say is stupid or calls me idiot when he knows I'm right. One day he'll learn to listen to me. Maybe. Maybe when you finally get to marry him and he'll be so happy he'll forget to give me orders. I'll get to tell him 'I told you so' and he'll not even have the heart to shout at me. But I'll have been right all along. I told him you liked him but he didn't listen to me. Proceeded to mope and throw things at me. Still, things could be worse, now, right? I mean he did burn your house down and I guess you're a bit mad at him now, but it will blow over. You can't stay mad at each other for long."

He took a breath after what seemed to Gwen like the entire night. She loved her dear friend, she really did, but he could be a little insufferable at times; "Anyway," he yawned, "good night, Gwen."

"Good night, Merlin," she smiled both happy to be going to sleep and happy to know she had a good friend in him.

X

The next morning when she woke she had a crick in her neck and a throbbing headache from where she'd hit her head on the wooden side of the bed in her sleep. She'd always been told as a child and as a servant to be polite to those going out of their way to help you and to your friends. Merlin was both. She could hardly tell him she slept terribly when he had been so gracious.

So she'd lied.

He'd seen right through her words. He wasn't stupid; he knew his friend well.

"You're right," he'd declared to Arthur as he'd pulled open his curtains that morning casting the winter sun across the room dully. The snow still covered the ground but the sky had cleared of the angry clouds leaving it a cool blue.

"About what?" the Prince answered tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Gwen. She can't stay with me."

"Why not?" Arthur's brow furrowed; he had been al for it the day before. He had seemed like he was looking forward to it. They were close friends, almost siblings it seemed.

"You seemed against it yesterday, what changed your mind?"

"Nothing. Why can't she stay with you now?"

"She doesn't want to. She's just being polite."

"So what are you saying?"

"Maybe you could set her up until she can move back home? If your father asks any questions then you're helping Morgana's maid because she her home burnt down. He won't question it."

"He will."

"Trust me, he won't," and if he did then Merlin would look through his magic books until he found something that made Uther forget about Gwen and anything she had to do with Arthur altogether.

X

It occurred to Arthur that if he didn't bring the matter up with his father the chances of him noticing that one of the smaller rooms on the western side of the castle was being occupied by a servant for a week or so were slim.

It was an added bonus, to Arthur at least, that that it meant she would be on his side of the castle. He could keep an eye on her and make sure that she had everything she wanted until her home was rebuilt. That's That is, if she ever wanted to speak to him again after what he did'd done.

He waited until he knew Morgana was out of her chambers - he'd waited behind the pillar down the corridor from her door until she'd gone - and went to see Gwen. He knew they had a good hour or so alone before Morgana would return from her dinner with the King.

He didn't knock as he entered, making Gwen jump out of her skin.

"My lord, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"Lady Morgana isn't here," she said out of duty, ; the look in his eye told her he wasn't there for Morgana. She gave him a warning glance; any wrong move and she would leave him there alone.

"I know," he clarified, "I have arranged for one of the chambers to be cleared for you until your home is rebuilt," he held his hand up to silence her, "Before you say anything, you can't share with Merlin, he needs his sleep. I work him hard, remember. I won't have you without somewhere to stay. Especially because it is my fault in the first place."

"You don't have to do that. What about your father?"

"He is blind to what is in front of him. He had to come across us in a more than compromising position to realise there was something going on. If Merlin can see it, we can't be the most discreet of people."

She looked to the floor and blushed, "I guess."

"I have arranged for you to have a room as far from the King as possible, if this will make you any more inclined to accept."

"_You_ have a chamber furthest from the King. I remember the arguments when you decided you wanted it."

"Quite. I hadn't realised," he said with a small smirk on his face. He shifted his feet, "Will you stay?"

"Of course, thank you," she bowed her head and curtsied on ceremony.

There was a pregnant pause. Gwen couldn't bring herself to look up at her and he couldn't move towards her. Part of him told his brain that it was because Morgana could come back at any time, part of him told his heart it was because he didn't know if she would turn him away, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him then. He was the prince, he shouldn't be apologising to her; "What for?"

"For burning your house to a cinder. I was only trying to make you a nice meal for your birthday."

"It's already forgotten," the flash in her eye told him she was lying. She really was the most terrible of liars; "Merlin told me all about it."

"I tried. It was going so well," he couldn't help but laugh, in his embarrassment he rubbed his ringed finger beneath his eye and looked to the floor.

"You shouldn't be left unattended."

"So it would seem."

"If that is all, my lord, I should get these linens to the laundry."

"Of course; I shall see you later."

"Have a good afternoon, my lord," she bowed her head dutifully as she left the room, leaving Arthur smiling to himself. At least she didn't hate him. Now he had to contemplate training in the snow. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but one day they might have to fight a war in the winter time. An army didn't stop because the weather took a turn for the worse.

X

It wasn't that she was ungrateful to Arthur for the room; it's just it was all pillows and cushions and throws and fancy things she really wasn't used to. It was all plush and fluffy and not her bed at all.

She'd thought of going back to her house; her bed was still perfectly in tact, after all. It was just the other side of her house and the general air in it that made it uninhabitable to any human presence.

She sighed into the pillow. It was too big and too squidgy and it engulfed her head so she ended up breathing it in whenever she turned her head to the side. In the expanse of comfy she could not get comfortable. It was silly, really.

Eventually she fell asleep, looking up at the canopy.

Somewhere inside of her, a small fluttering niggle in her heart, told her that she should get used to this. If they had their way, she was counting don the days until this became her life. Though, if she did become Queen, she could just have her old bed moved up to the castle, but then where would Arthur sleep? It wasn't appropriate and Arthur wouldn't give up his soft bed.

He was willing to give up his throne, his kingdom and entire future for her. What was a bed in comparison to a throne?

X

He knew he shouldn't have been watching. He should have announced himself rather than watch her try and settle in the bed. But that would mean having to admit that he was there when he shouldn't be. He was risking too much being there, but nobody was around.

He watched her toss and turn and squash the pillow beneath her hand. He could see she wasn't comfortable. He didn't need her tellingto tell him that. This wasn't her world, no matter how much he wished it was. One day perhaps, but when she was ready for it, not when she was forced into it because he'd messed up.

One day they'd have a time in their relationship that wasn't ruled by customs, or nobles or blood. They'd rule with hearts, each other and love.

X

Beneath the cool and calm exterior that told the people who worked in the castle that she was indeed fine and yes, staying with Merlin was a little hazardous but working out well, she stewed. The Prince of Camelot had burnt down her house. She loved him, unconditionally, but he knew how to make herdrive crazy. It was an accident, of course it was, but from what should have been a relaxing evening with a nice meal and good company, her birthday had ended in shouting and worry.

Gwen quickly made her way across the courtyard and up the stairs towards the chambers she was staying in. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach; she checked over her shoulder and entered the room knowing nobody was watching her. She looked into the room and jumped; "Merlin, sweet lord, you scared me."

"Sorry, I was making a delivery," he indicated to the item he had hauled up from the lower town, "By order of the prince."

Her jaw dropped before she smiled, "I… uh…"

"I'll tell him thank you," she gratefully smiled at him, "I should be going. I have some chores to do for Gaius before I sleep."

"Be careful. It's still icy out."

"Sleep well, Gwen."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you, Merlin."

"Any time."

Once he had left she readied herself for bed. She slipped into her nightdress and took the naked flame to her new bedside. Merlin had placed her bed by the window. She could look out over the city before she slept or after she woke. The cityCamelot was her home; the only place she'd ever known and the only place she ever wanted to know.

Gwen tucked herself under her sheets, pulling them over her and resting her head on her pillow. She smiled as she blew out her candle.

This was her bed and it was just right.


End file.
